The present invention relates to automobile shifting systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems that automatically shift the vehicle based upon detected changes in the state of the vehicle.
Engineers are constantly seeking to improve the fuel efficiency of automobiles and other such vehicles in order limit their carbon footprint. When the transmission of an automobile is in neutral, the automobile does not expend or expends only a relatively small amount of gasoline. Therefore, it would be advantageous for the transmission system of an automobile to shift into neutral without requiring any action by the driver when the vehicle is travelling in conditions wherein shifting the vehicle into neutral does not otherwise alter the performance and function of the vehicle. For example, if the vehicle is accelerating downhill without the user actively accelerating the vehicle, then the vehicle could continue to travel downhill under the force of gravity with the transmission in neutral and without requiring the vehicle to expend any additional gasoline.